Spinsterness at the age of 17
by lovelyLash
Summary: Lenore is more average than she believe herself to be because in her head her biological clock is already ticking. We follow her fight against spinsterness and her persue for a boy almost as great as Superman...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The city of Maxville

Chapter one: The city of Maxville

_Hi! This is the first chapter in the story 'Spinsterness at the age of 17' and I hope you like it. If the main character resembles Taylor form Cadwell's story it's because they are both some what based on me… HiHi. Well, read and review please and I don't own the concept of Sky High. _

The city of Maxville!

Hmm, it might be wrong to start this story with the Power Puff girls' introduction, but knowing the fact that the Power Puff girls are superheroes it might not be so mental after all. Though I rather doubt that you'll find the Power Puff girls and their little squared house with oval windows on it in my street, there are plenty of other superheroes around. Even though none of them are wearing 2 inches short dresses and tiny ballet shoes… At least not in public… Thank God…

Nope, but superheroes, as I said, we have. LODES of, and I include myself, as I so often do, as a part of that group. Batman don't live here though, neither does Spiderman nor Wonderwoman… Just a lot of wannabe's. (And I _don't _include myself in that group).

Yes, I left out Superman, I know you noticed. And I'll love to tell you why! Gather around kiddies!

Well, I sorta, kinda have a thing for Clark Kent. So I don't want to assure myself (yet) that he doesn't exist. But in my head, _any _boy can be my Superman as long as I'm in love with him. Because I know that I can't have the real Clark Kent (thanks to that slutty Louise Lane) so I'm gona have to find myself a lookalike, or a almost-as-good-as-Clark-Kent guy which (with a hand on my heart) I haven't been able to do in the past six years.

No one is good enough for Lenore Bishop! But as the horrible thought of being a virgin for ever appeared in my head another came to replace it rather soon. Nicer thoughts like if there is any room for my hand down Superman's "pants" with all the other… Equipment already down there.

I watched Nadia slice her toast in to choke free pieces as I daydreamed about removing those tight fitting briefs with my teeth, a fantasy I had gotten rather fond of during the years. (Yes, I've been a pervert for years, imagine that!)

I leaned my head on my fists dreamily, smiling as Nadia shoved the tiniest bit of mashed toast in to her mouth wearily and swallowing before the food could hit her sensitive teeth.

"It's been three weeks, Nadia, get a grip!" said Mary annoyed as Nadia took a large gulp of apple juice. Nadia had just gotten her braches put on to straighten her upper teeth a little. (I say 'just gotten' because she keeps acting like it all happened yesterday. And whining like the dentist tore all the teeth out of her mouth. Which he didn't…)

"It hurts still Mary!" she whined and cut her baby tomato in four. "Tell her Lenny!"

"Hmm?" I questioned rather stupidly. Truth be told, I hadn't paid the slightest bit of attention to their (in my ears) senseless conversation. Interrupting my erotic daydream… They've got nerve that's for sure…

"It hurts for about three weeks after you put it on, doesn't it? That's what you told me!" she said as though listening to me had been a bad idea. Still not completely sure what they were talking about, I decided that it wasn't worthy of my daydreaming time and mumbled something about 'it not being important unless it had something to do with Superman's knickers'.

Mary laughed and assured Nadia that that depended from person to person.

"Oh no." said Nadia and pushed her tray away as to mark that she was full. "I've learned! I'll never trust you again, not after _that_ day! Oh no, I've learned." she repeated and shook her head dramatically, though I could see that she was clearly joking. It all happened on a day quite like this… Even though it wasn't day and it didn't look anything like this either. But anyways; the three of us had decided to go strolling around the woods of our camp three summers ago and Mary got lost (on purpose I assure you) in the woods, leaving Nadia and me behind. And since we had all had the guts to do the 'bloody Mary' thing before we left, Nadia and I were a bit nervous. But who could blame us? I mean, bloody Mary? _Never_ again I tell you!

So of course Mary just _had_ to do a prank on us in the middle on the woods which cost Nadia to change her shorts the minute we got back to our cabins.

"C'mon, it was _one_ time!" she exclaimed. "And you forgave me, didn't you!?"

"Yeah, we forgave you." said Nadia in a yes-we-forgave-you-but-if-you-ever-dare-do-something-like-that-ever-again-we-will-kill-you tone of voice… (Yes, it is _possible!)_

"After TWO weeks of constant whining." I added and took a resentful slurp of my now dead cold coffee. What I don't sacrifice for a lousy few minutes of daydreaming. Sigh…

"On _your_ side." said Nadia, pointing a finger half covered in butter on her.

"Fine! Don't ever trust me again, see if I care." she said with a little after smile as she watched Nadia licking her finger like a cat.

The break was over and our little flashback was pulled to a holt as every living soul in the cafeteria got up and rushed out the large double doors, which we (thanks to Nadia's complaints about sitting to closely to her ex) were furthers from.

"There's…There's no need… TO PUSH! I yelled the two last words and elbowed a chunky boy in the ribs in an attempt to get out of the overcrowded cafeteria with my arms on each side of me and no broken toes as I was literary carried out of the room and into the hallway by the student mass. All I could see of Mary and Nadia were their wobbling heads in the middle of the ocean of students, one black and one blond. Me myself was pushed to the exact opposite location than my goal and found myself sprinting off to history class in untied All Star shoes.

Pushing the annoying thought that if Superman had been here he could have _flown _me to class in no time I sped up and made it just in time and got a seat next to Will Stronghold because the one next to Mary was taken.

Yes, I had heard everything about the famous Stronghold, how he saved the school last year and how he got all the sidekicks out of the basement and how his girlfriend (that cow Gwen Grayson) had turned all into babies, and I'm glad he did, don't get me wrong! But he is just not my Superman you know! I've tried to think about him that way but he is just too… Too… Too cute! Like a cookie with too many chocolate chunks in it. Flower Power on the other side of the room could have him.

Oh my God, I make myself sound as though I can just have my pick in boys and they will leave with me like I was a total treat, but I'm NOT. Not, not, not! I let boy's pick ME out, so that I don't have to embarrass myself and spill all my feelings for him over his lap. I've got a _huge _burn mark from that experience that's for sure. That's why I'll end up an old spinster with 800 cat's plus kittens, which will eventually end up eating me because I can't provide them with food, and because I've never been laid…

Sad future and nothing to look forwards to. Even though it's typically me to over-excaudate everything, like yesterday when I thought my life was over when the local store stopped selling those two and a half inches thick chocolate bars with African coffee beans in the middle. That was tough…

But anyways, my sixteen years of life is by and the beautiful number that is seventeen crosses my way fairly soon, so there is no need to fear spinsterness… Yet.

But speaking of blue spandex, (I know we weren't speaking of blue spandex, but I wanted to chance the subject) I'm aware that regular students pay attention during class but I'm NOT normal and I'm about 70 % sure of what Miss. Snakebite is trying to teach us so there is really no need for me to pay attention!

"And jumping to the conclusion that the Renaissance was more or less a turning point for Superheroes and Hera The Heroine who saved the Scots from…"

Ok, no idea of what we are learning. Mustn't daydream about not paying attention in class. Not nice.

But old Miss. Snakebite hadn't gotten her name simply because she liked snakes, oh no, there are stories that I wouldn't even dear to mention in my head! But back to my point; what if she _knew_ (in some bizarre, crazy way) that I wasn't paying attention and that she just made something up so that I would be confused!

I turned my neck as far back as I could and watched the other students faces to see if I could find any hint of confusion in their eyes, but I didn't! Well, except from that Zack guy who basically looked as though he had just fallen down from mars. Hmm, she must really be teaching us this stuff, I better pay attention the last 15 minutes.

But I mean, hey, we're talking about me here, of course I couldn't pay attention during _history_ because (believe it or not) no one ever does! Not even Ethan, well ok, maybe Ethan, but he's just a freak of nature. I ended up doodling a straw-Superman with gigantic balloon muscles and with his stick hands on his stick hip on top of a mountain. I smiled when I realized how stupid it looked and figured that I might as well draw a talk bubble above his head, and well, I ended up with 'I'll save you from Miss. Snakebite's class Lenore!' sigh, how romantic my stick man was.

Than, in what felt like hours, the bell rang and the half asleep class stirred and broke out of their sleep. I had to laugh when Miss. Weaving (her real name) personally went over to wake up Zack and, like any normal person would have done when a repulsive old dinosaur is two inches from your face, he yelled in shock of finding her so close and… Well, gross, that he jumped sideways off his chair and sprinted towards the exit. And like any normal group of people would have done when standing five foot from a bursting volcano, we ran for our lives and straight in to the gym wardrobes where hot, hottie Coach Boomer stood waiting for us with a cannonball… You naughty boy!

Even though I sorta new that Coach Boomer weren't gona punish us with his great and holy cannonballs (yes that did sound dirty, my intention in life), but a girl can have her fantasies can't she? I mean, it's not like I daydream about Coach Boomer _every_ day! Pfft, pfft, no way! Pfft, pfft…

"Well kids, welcome to hell." said Coach Boomer after he had taken a few steps towards the trembling crowd. Even though this was his regular salute, it still scared the living crap out of some of us but I guess wildly that that is why he does it.

"Today I have decided that the only way to get some bones up your noses is to play a little game called cannonball." he said in his usual military tone of voice and gestured the ball resting on his oh-so-delicious hip. He smirked when he saw the look on our faces and I (being the idiot that I am) had to remark his choice of words when saying that cannonball would help us get bone in our noses when it would probably cause the opposite.

"You Miss. Bishop will shut your yap until I say so!" he bellowed at me, making me momentarily deaf. Thanks a lot, this is the third time this week, one more of those mind-blowing-super-loud-super-sexy screams will probably affect me for ever. Spinster AND deaf, hmm, what a happy combo.

I blinked like crazy for two whole minutes before the annoying piping in my ears disappeared and I realized that I had the gym to myself. The first thought that sprang to my head was that I had been deaf for longer than I thought and that the rest of the students had gone home for the day. But Mary and Nadia wouldn't have just left me here, would they? Hmpf, I bet they did leave me here for the fun of finding me at the exact same location tomorrow. Stupid friends, I'll remember this when I drive past them in the desert and their car broke down, than there will be no helpfulness from _my _side! Oh no, I'll _laugh _at you! HA!

But than I realized that I only had _half_ the gym to myself and that the other half was occupied by all the other students. I immediately felt guilty for blaming my friends for something they hadn't done in the first place, but looking at their faces on the other end at the court it looked as though the HAD done something to me and new that I was mad at them. Complicated I know and God knows why they look all guilty, I mean all they're doing is holding a pair of balls… (Oh damn.)

Pretending I hadn't understood why I stood alone on one end, I started walking towards the other side.

"Stop right there Missy." said Coach Boomer from somewhere above me. I looked up; he was sitting on that unnaturally tall tennis chair with his clipboard in his hand, smirking as I tried to look confused with all my might.

"You are today's victim sweet-cheek." he said in a mock sweet voice and crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair as to enjoy. He called me sweet-cheek! ICK! Ok, relax Lenore he was kidding! And he made me victim just because I asked ONE question (which I now realise I shouldn't have done)! Ass! He might as well have thrown me to the wolves! If I survive this I'll start going to church every Sunday and curse Coach Boomer and his smackable butt. Than I'LL be the master! HAHAHA! (Ok, no more coffee before watching Lord of the Rings, it has it's affect on yah Lenny…)

"At my whistle! Three, two, one…!" bellowed Coach Boomer and blew his whistle with all his might. I lined up all the curse words I could as a rain of cannonballs hit every inch of me with a loud smack…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Prada's and ludicrous ideas

**Chapter two: Prada's and ludicrous ideas. **

_Chapter 2 everyone! I have heard I have spelling errors but I'm so sorry but I can't see any now! But I'm not English so please forgive. R&R please! I don't own the Sky High concept. _

It's now official; I can't walk, I can't hear, I can't see through my left eye and my right breast will stop growing. Stupid Coach Booby Boomer, humiliating me, HURTING me and offending me all in one day.

It doesn't matter how good looking he might be, exposing girls to violence like that. He should be locked in he should! I bet anything that he wouldn't even lift a finger to help me even if I was raped right in front of him! He's still hot though.

"Are you ok Lenny?" asked Nadia as the three of us walked home from school. 'Are you ok Lenny?' what sort of stupid question is that?! Of course I'm not ok; I've just been exposed to… Well, all of the above really, so no! I'm not ok!

"Oh yeah!" I answered sarcastically as the green 'walk' man appeared and we crossed the road together. "I've gone numb from my ankles and up so yeah, I'm in tip top shape thank you."

Nadia patted my back apologetically and exchanged looks with Mary who looked just as sorry.

There wasn't far from where Ron, the bus driver, parked the bus to my house, just two blocks or so, but today those two blocks where particularly long. I leaned on Mary's left shoulder and tried to jump my way forwards on one leg, not an easy task I tell you. And I didn't have any powers that seemed helpful in this situation so I had to fight my way home where the couch was awaiting my arrival.

But as I just said, none of our powers can bring me home fast and painless because it has simply nothing to do with teleporting or super speed or flying or anything, bummer know. But we _have_ powers even though it doesn't have anything to do with… well, teleporting, super speed or flying! Yepp, powers we have, that's what brought us in to Sky High anyway so we ought to have them.

I looked over at Mary; nope, no help at all, useless (or at least right now). She had x-ray vision, just like the school nurse. Most people think that they are related even though Mary denies this fact (no wonder, I mean, that woman is mental!). Nadia, Mary and I are the only people that actually know that that odd woman really is her grandmother, a funny fact about Mary Cassidy hmm, let's find another one!

I watched her as she half carried me across Mr. and Mrs. Chan's huge garden (a short cut! Hey, don't judge me for intruding in other people's personal space, they are never at home!) and helped me over the fence, still with a sad smile on her face. Hmpf, she _should _be sorry! I know for a fact (I was more or less an eyewitness) that Mary's cannonball his me square in the face! It was an accident I _suppose_ and I _did_ forgive her, but still!

She was wearing a knitted black and white French hat today (yes, you re listening to the fashion news) that more or less hid some of her straight black hair from view. She was rather pretty I'll admit (grudgingly, after all she _did _ruin one third of my face) with a nice oval face and pretty blue eyes framed with a little make-up. She was very natural both in clothing and make-up. No yellow eyeshade or shock pink lipstick and cheeks drowned in rouge, nope, very plain and very nice looking. A jazz person most definitely. She wasn't especially colourful today though (but she never really is), plain white t-shirt with a black jacket over. And _very _thin! And it annoyed me to death! She could like eat what ever she wanted and still weigh 90 pounds and it killed me deep inside! I can't even eat a cup cake without knowing that the fat would rush in straight direction to my tights.

We were talking and laughing again now thankfully, the apologetic looks on their faces stared to get on my nerves (and they _thought _I had forgiven them and no need to spoil their new good mood with the fact that I would ONE DAY have my revenge! I hadn't forgotten the stranded-in-the-desert-without-a-car plan).

After describing Mary in a very realistic way I now see that describing Nadia would be a bigger task. Not that she is all deep and mysterious and hard to read, but she is a special little thing and I don't want you to misunderstand her, or misunderstand the way I describe her… Oh well, I'll give it a shot.

She is a squirrel or as close to one as you can get. She is so owner sick, like a squirrel with a nut, it is maddening and impossible to get her to lend something to you (she'll just pres it close to her heart and say in the tiniest voice 'but I paid for it' and hide it a place she know we wont look, like her underwear drawer). She was a cute little thing in boy's eyes, naïve and sweet. And she was! Sweet as candy when handling carefully ('a lady should be handled with respect' she use to say and then I say 'bullocks' because there are no respectable guys at this school anyway).

She is sweet and smart with blond hair in pigtails and round, hippie like glasses on her nose but naïve when it comes to boys, they are her week spot. She's got around a hundred ex' but isn't dating anyone right now though; she swore that she wouldn't date again until I did (which could take years). It made me feel bad though, making her lonely and boyfriendless because I was meant to grow up to become a spinster. But the guilt will pass in time I suppose, around the time Superman asks me to marry him and his fine knickers.

But anyways, back to Nadia; her powers were basically being able to not get affected by other heroes or super villain's powers. OH! And she can speak like 15 different languages (since she was 11!)

"Well, thanks for walking me home guys!" (After permanently ruining my ability to walk and see)

"No problem. And listen, we are _really _sorry about the gym today." said Nadia apologetically as I turned to open our wooden front door.

"Don't think about it." (Yes! Think about it and feel guilty! Oh, now I'm mean. I should forgive them; it wasn't their fault that Coach Boomer _made _them TORTURE me… What's that phrase again? Forgive and… Something… Forgive and forget! That's it! Ah, it was driving me crazy.)

"See you guys tomorrow." I said in a light tone and waved at them as they turned to leave. "Oh, and tell Martha that I want that dress back soon!" I yelled after Mary. Her obnoxious twin sister had borrowed my lilac dress for her "normal" boyfriend's prom and had "forgotten" to return it… (Hey, using quotation marks is fun! And I have no life…)

"Sure thing!" was the last thing I heard before I closed the door behind me. I leaned on the door for support as I tried to take off my jacket with one hand. Hmm, mom wasn't home… Oh well, no need to take off my shoes yet than!

I walked further in and dragged my way forward on the pool table (my dad had insisted on buying when we won the lottery two years a go, silly man) that was placed in the middle of the bright pink room. Five more steps and I got to the couch, nice and comfortable, like it had always been.

I let out a content sigh as my head hit the pillow and I curled up as a ball for a while.

I thought of Superman of course and giggled out loud as my fantasy about ripping off his knickers with my teeth continued where I had left off. When the dream got to its most… Sensual scene, I couldn't help but to curse DC Comics for making up (in lack of a better word because I KNOW he exists) a man so wonderfully perfect and so hard to get. Stupid Louise-slutty-Lane, though I couldn't blame her for liking him I mean, he was Clark Kent for crying out loud!

I think I drifted off, because when I opened my eyes again I lay with my legs spread apart like some porn doll. I blushed at the thought of what the hell I might have dreamt, something dirty if I know myself as well as I think I do.

I got up, resentfully, and felt that both my arm and leg (and not to mention breast!) was much better than just an hour ago. Rather happy about this fact, I danced over to the mirror to check out my eye.

It was the full length mirror in the hall that I stopped by and growled when I saw that SOMEONE had scribbled with a dark red lipstick 'I have your lipstikk fatty' (I mean _obviously_!) all over it. I can only guess who it is. Hmm, who in this house is stupid enough to write lipstick wrong? Hmm, it can't be mom because she cherishes her lipsticks like they where diamonds and dad simply doesn't give a rat's ass about make-up. Sassy (our cat) isn't _that_ stupid I mean, no cat of ours in unable to write lipstick (I made sure of that the day we got her). After my calculations, there is only one person in this house worthy of the title 'most unintelligent 7 year old boy in the living, breathing universe' and that is Sean, my baby brother…

"SEAN!" I bellowed up the spiral staircase. Nothing… Good, I probably killed him in my sleep.

ARGH! I marched out of the hallway and into the kitchen where I found myself a rag and washed the lipstick away with (and re-killed my brother with).

There! Now I could see myself loud and clear (shut up and play along)! It looked like I had just woken up from hundred years of sleep. I quickly drew both my hands through my hair and removed the make-up that I had rubbed off in my sleep. I was wearing shorts today with newly shaven legs and thighs. I was green from neck to knees which gave me the safari look. Ugh, I didn't like it. Must remember to throw this outfit away, not flattering… And of course, a pair of All Stars finest yellow shoes on my feet, my little trade mark.

I had half short hazel brown hair that was sort of wavy, I guess I had never given it much thought. I looked weird in the mirror today; I had to get a hair cut… I swoshed closer to the mirror to get a better look at my lines and eyes; I found out that they were a mixture of gray and green (Greeny, what a cute word!). My mouth was pouty, well perhaps not _pouty _but full, it was nice, I liked that about me. (That doesn't occur to often in this story so take notice.) A rather long chin that I didn't really like, but it looked natural on me so I had to live with it. And those stupid cheeks! I hated them! I mean, how often can a girl blush in one day?! Stupid skin pigment… And I don't even know _where_ to start on my eyebrows! To tick after my liking! (But according to me _everything_ is wrong.) And one of them has an ugly scar right above it! Nasty, nasty!

I made a face at my eyebrows and rolled up my sweater. Nah wasn't _fat_, but not skinny either. Normal I suppose. Fair enough. Skinny legs though, except my thighs. (Bicycle thighs to be frank.)

I let out a bittersweet sigh and threw myself at the couch again. Than my jealous nature took over for a bit; was I prettier than Louise Lane? Hmm, it was hard to tell. I had seen so many pictures of her, drawings and stuff, so it was difficult to decide. I hope Superman isn't superficial, than I'll probably lose to Louise Lane. But he shouldn't be! I mean, he's a worldly man, he has seen all the ugly people in the world so he should be grateful for what he gets! But than again, that theory goes the other way around too…

"Hey!"

I fell of the couch with a thud by the sudden noise and scowled at the shadow in the entrance hall.

"Hey mom." I answered annoyed as brushed off some floor dust off my butt. I heard another person enter the house and mom cracking a joke followed by laugher. That could only mean one thing; hair-dying time. Why, oh why was I blessed with such skilled hands!? It had become a tradition that mom MADE me dye hers and her friend Charlotte's hair, and it was a nightmare. What was their point of dying their hair anyways? They looked like they were still 20 so what difference did it make! No gray hair had appeared on my mothers head ever, so what was the bloody point!? Oh, yes, keeping me entertained, that's right. (My mom had told me that the last time I asked.)

I studied them as they entered the room smiling and babbling and laughing and making me completely sick. They where in their thirties! They shouldn't behave like that at all! It was just wrong, because I should behave like that! Talking eagerly about the guys that checked them out at the mall and what kind of tragic underwear the lady behind the disk was wearing… But NO, _I _had to be the adult here and _she_ could just go around and do what ever she wanted! *breathing heavily* Ok, fit is over.

"Hey honey, ready do dye us?" asked mom and threw her shopping bags over the pool table and sitting down on the couch, muttering something about her poor, poor back. HA! No more than you deserve sister! You're pregnant woman! You can't keep walking around the mall all day in that state and I've TOLD you a million times. Sigh, but she never listens. I cut her some slack here and there when she wants to do things that I think is only appropriate for those under 20 because she got me when she was like 18 or something! I tragically ruined her youth just by my existence. But she _chose _to have me at that age so she can blame her self too. So TA!

"You are telling me off for being at the mall all day in this state in your head again aren't you?" she asked and stroke her big belly tenderly. I blushed (of course).

"C'mon Lenore, what were we supposed to do? It was a gigantic shoe sale on the third floor!" said Charlotte eagerly and began digging into her biggest bag. Charlotte had been my mom's best friend since forever and they did everything together. Her oldest child was around the same age as Sean (but a gazillion times nicer to _me_) and therefore we saw her a lot. She was a bit chubby at least around the stomach and always wore something fashionable or something you had recently seen on Victoria Beckham or Sarah Jessica Parker. She had the most beautiful hair I had ever seen; long and curly with a bang that covered her forehead. I am still _so _jealous of her hair, but I couldn't exactly just walk over to her with a pair scissors, asking her to turn her back to me so I could cut it off (even though the idea of cutting of her hair in her sleep had occurred to me now and than).

I gaped when I saw the pair of shoes dangling from my mother's fingers. She had to be mental or horribly NOT funny. She couldn't mean it. It was a joke, it had to be! No pregnant woman (with common sense) would even _think_ of wearing a pair of Prada's with heels 4 inches long and covered in black leather.

"You're barking mad!" I said sharply, my eyes still fixed on the shoes in her hands. She smirked and gave them a spin so I could get a good look at them. I shook my head with a you-wont-wear-those-for-as-long-as-I-live-and-your-still-pregnant look on my face.

"But Lenore, their so…"

"Barking mad I tell you!" I said louder and pointed at her accusingly. Than a look of understanding swept over my mom's face and she started to laugh.

"They're not for me, silly!" Now _I_ looked confused. "They are for you!" I let out one loud "HA!" before I left the room to get my dying cloves. She was mental. They were _both_ mental! Like I would ever wear a pair of shoes that would probably kill me, fat chance. But I knew where this ludicrous idea came from (besides from hell); it was my mothers idea of a more adult Lenore (like she could ever measure up to my adultness anyway). She had started buying me things like sexy red underwear (with a whip to come with it), short skirts and something I won't even tell you because it was so embarrassing.

I had to search every closet in the entire kitchen before I found them. I took a pair and started dragging my feet up the stairs. This was going to be one long afternoon…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Boys and men have about the same IQ when it comes to girls; zero! **

_Hi, this is the third chapter, hope you like! Thanks for all the reviews and be kind on my grammar. _

_I don't own the sky high concept. _

"Do you have a boyfriend yet Lenore?"

Ah, the question I had been waiting so long to hear. Every bloody time we do this she asks me whether or not I have a boyfriend. And I always answer "No Charlotte, not yet." simply because I'm standing to close to pretend I hadn't heard the question. What, just because I'm almost 17 I'm bound to have a boyfriend tailing me everywhere now?! Gee, leave a poor girl alone! You know what? The nest time she asks me that, I'm gona lie and say yes and see how she reacts. She'll probably die of shock or something, I know I would have.

"But deary, your 17!" (lie) "I had tons of boys swarming around me at that age and if I had I know you have too! What's the name of the boy you like?" I sighed irritably as I pulled her head backwards to get colour in the front as well. What is it with adults anyway? They _think_ that they had a swarm of boys around them at that age because they _want _it to be true. Anyway, they are agent, what do they know of how Sky High works today? My mom attended Sky High but Charlotte didn't, she only had a brother who went there and therefore thinks that she know all about it. (Which she clearly doesn't) Wait and see, she's gona mention him next. I'll bet my head on it.

"I don't have anyone in particular that I like." I answered dully and removed my gloves to get started on mom. Our bathroom is so God damn large that there is room for 30 people in it (yes, I've checked. A little experiment of mine). The only positive thing I could think of was that if Charlotte didn't shut her yap soon, I would accidentally push her out the open window.

"Oh come on Lenore, don't lie to me! I know how things work over at Sky High; I mean my brother _was_ a student there in his time after all." (I told you! I TOLD you!)

She got out of the plastic chair placed directly in front of the five foot mirror to make room for my mom and my future sibling. I looked at mom in the mirror; she was so beautiful it made me want to burst out in tears! No daughter is supposed to be jealous of their mothers beauty, it was just wrong. But than again, I think everything is wrong…

She shook her long curly red hair behind her shoulders and made a funny model pose before she said I could start. I would definitely kill for those eyelashes and hair and cheeks (unblushing, mind you) and legs and breasts and I could go on forever! But, God, how embarrassing it is when a guy comes over to us while we are out shopping flirting and joking with mom, asking me if she is my sister and all that sort of rubbish. Stupid men... I mean, are they blind! She is wearing the world's larges and most visible wedding ring, but another thing that _might possibly _be visible is the fact that she's PREGNANT! Hello?! Men… You can have as many as you like of them because I DON'T WANT A SINGLE ONE OF THEM! (Except Superman, he's _mine_!)

I survived that afternoon with no more damage that being irritated beyond belief. (And fuzzy hair, but that is normal when I'm victim to stress.)

Too moody to sit down with dad to watch comedy today I simply marched lazily upstairs and closed the door to my room a bit too loudly to mark that I didn't want to be disturbed.

I had the second largest bedroom in the house due to the fact that Sean was still a baby and a jerk. I had my own bathroom and everything so life was good as long as I was up here. I fell asleep almost the second I hit the pillows and slept the entire night through without a single dream…

"SNAKES!" Or at least I _thought_.

I fell out of bed, head first into the wooden floor in pure panic. After realizing that there where no snakes in my bed or on the floor, I brushed the sweat from my forehead with a relaxed grin on my face. I lay down on the cool floor to shake the nightmare off me when I realized that something really smelled in my room. I sat up, still wearing yesterday's clothes on, and sniffed suspiciously around the room. I lifted my arm just in case and shot my head backwards when the smell of being drowned in sweat overwhelmed me. God, how embarrassing! I looked around the room, just in case, to check if anyone had seen or _smelled _me.

Oh well, no biggie. It was only fifteen past seven so no need to… Oh bugger…

I stared at the watch for five whole seconds before it sunk in. I managed to splash some water around my body and throw on some make-up and clothes on in 5 minutes but my memory after those 5 minutes was blank. All I remember was sprinting towards the bus in desperation with a slice of cheese in my mouth and a striped jacket (or was it spotty? Can't remember, must check later) and my cross over in my arms. I had to make it because Ron Wilson, bus driver, waits for no one. Except Will Stronghold of course (but he could _fly_ to school so what was the point in waiting for someone that could get to school on his own accord? I ask you that Ron Wilson, bus driver!). I had a strong urge to use my power shield to stop the bus from going anywhere, but I had gotten a very stern finger from mister bus driver after the first time I had done that so I dropt it in better knowledge.

I got on the bus just in time and couldn't help but to let out a loud "YES!" in victory as the bus doors closed behind me.

Of course people looked at me like I was a mad person, but I was the closest thing I had ever gotten to a mad person so I didn't mind. In all my victory I simply plumped down on the nearest free seat without even bothering to see who was occupying the window seat. Hmpf, _I_ wanted the window seat! Oh, I'm gona get sick, I just know it. But I guess I have myself to thank after all. Thank you Lenore. Aw, no problem, my pleasure. Oh, you are too sweet…

I threw on my jacket (which turned out to be plain white ironically) before the seatbelt appeared. I glanced quickly out the window to watch the take off because that's the most sickening thing about the entire bus trip and it makes me want to puke my guts out every time.

The person nearest the window (a boy as the matter of facts) was also looking out the window, but probably not because he got easily sick. He didn't look like a second grader, that's for sure, more like a senior. And he looked some how familiar but I just couldn't place him… Irritation!

After the dramatic take off, my stomach calmed down and the boy turned his head forwards again and in an attempt to make it look as though I had been looking forwards all the time (which I think he had noticed that I hadn't) I threw my head forwards too but ended up with the worst neck crack in history of bad neck cracks. I gasped a little and shut my eyes in pain but managed to catch a glimpse of the boys smirking face before I went into a temporary coma.

Ah, firm ground. Thank God.

"Lenore? Lenore, are you ok?" asked Mary who had gotten out of the bus just in time to see me lay down flat on the grass.

"Stop asking me that stupid question." I demanded as I tossed around in pain. Great Lenny, embarrass yourself in front of the entire school like only you can. Wonderful.

"What do you want me to ask than?" asked Mary and sat down next to me on the grass. I couldn't help but to notice that she was wearing a red scarf when I'm close to dying from a heat stroke. (Kidding, it's not that hot, it's the fading pain talking.)

"Ask why I'm twisting around on the ground in pain for example." I said and sat up, my head dizzy and my eyes out of focus. I hardly even noticed that Nadia joined us, that's how unfocused my gaze was. (And she was wearing the worlds pinkest vest today so…)

"Why are you no longer twisting around on the ground in pain?" asked Mary, smiling in contentment. I looked at her (or at least what seemed to be her) with exhausted eyes and a tight mouth.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." I snapped and shook my head to try to get everything into focus again. Right now all I saw was walking jellyfishes (probably people, but it's just a wild guess), something that looked like gigantic broccolis placed here and there in the school yard (trees no doubts) and a yellow thingy right in front of me. I looked at it for a while, than it talked.

"Dude, are you alright?" I squinted at it, trying to make out what it was. Hmm, nope, no clue.

"Mary, did that talking lemon just ask me if I was alright?" I asked, still squinting. Mary laughed a short laugh and explained to me that that talking lemon was actually Zack. Everything started drifting into focus again.

"Now look at that." I said smiling at Zack. "It _is_ Zack!" He gave me an insecure smile before he offered me his hand. I gladly took it and thanked him when I was standing straight.

"What happened man? I was just like watching from over there and you just fell over. And than I thought to myself; Zack, be a gentleman and ask the lady what's wrong." I smiled at him and started walking towards the school entrance. So he _knew_ I was a girl. It's hard to tell when some one refers to you as _dude _and_ man_. A woman has got to look down and check that her boobs are still in place when called this. (Hey, it's the truth!)

"No, I'm fine, really."

"Sure?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Okey, well, see you in class!" he said and jogged off towards the nearest tree where his other friends sat. Nice chap. Weird and… Yellow, but nice.

"He _fancies _you." sniggered Nadia in my ear. We were just inches from the large stone steps as I stopped rooted to the ground.

"What?!" I whispered with a deep frown on my face. "No stinking way. I deny it."

"You deny that anyone likes you!" Mary informed me. (oh, so she takes Nadia's side now. Well, I'll remember that!)

"Pfft! I do not!" we started walking up the broad stone steps that were basically full of people waiting for the bell to ring. I snorted out loud. I didn't deny that anyone liked me! I just deny the fact that it is possible that I like them back! I shared these thoughts with Mary and Nadia but they both just gave out loud groans.

"What? I'm picky!" I told them truthfully. I couldn't help that I didn't fall flat on my face for the first and best guy I saw! As the matter of facts I _glad_ I don't! I would be known as the world's easiest lay. And I wasn't too keen on that.

As always the halls of Sky High where brighten up by the massive amount of windows (and the fact that it was like over a hundred feet up in the air) and the light blue lockers that covered most of the hallway walls. My locker was on the third row right ahead from the entrance so it was only a few strolls from there.

I opened my locker and removed two books and placed them in my messenger bag. I looked at Mary, who was standing with her face towards the entrance. I knew she wouldn't bother me anymore, I mean, she isn't _evil_. It is bad enough that my mom and her know-it-all friend is in my face about not being married yet (just because they both had men and engagement rings at the age of 17) and still a virgin (like I would ever bother telling them about the big day when it happens. They would probably die of shock at that as well. Except Charlotte who already died from shock hearing about my boyfriend.)

I closed my locker and felt (and smelled) newly polished nails dig into my shoulder blades and blond hair swaying over my left shoulder.

"Who's that, who's that, who's that, who's that, who's that?!"

"I don't know, now get off my… Wait." I squinted at the two boys Nadia had been so eager to know (but I mean, hardly a day passes without Nadia falling for yet another poor boy).

But that wasn't the point! I thought I had seen the tallest one (and I mean _tall _when I say it sister!) before, and it couldn't be long ago because he was wearing that white t-shirt and that stripy black and white sweater the last time I had seen him too. They were standing in the darkest corner by some classroom door a few feet away and were hard to see, but of course Nadia uses her own little radar to locate hot boys.

"I have seen him before, that tall one I mean. I'm a hundred percent sure of it." I said leaning over Mary like Nadia were leaning over me. God, where had I seen him before?! This was maddening; _this_ was torture, being physically harassed by a knife was nothing, _this _was torture.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Jarred perhaps, but you're certainly NOT a Justin**.

_Hi again, this is the fourth chapter and you better like it! LoL, just kidding. Here's a message to you all, I KNOW that the actor who plays Lash is actually called Jake so there is no need in telling me, thanks. _

_R&R. I don't own the sky high concept _

"You know what? I'll go ask him!" I said beaten down by irritation. But as I was about to move when I felt Nadia's arms press me firmly to the ground.

"What?!"

"You can't just waltz over there like a duck!" Strange selection of words… "You need a plan!"

"Like a battle plan?" I suggested patiently.

"If you like."

"Oh! Well than, I'll just go and fetch my axe and we can get…"

"You stay where you are and look pretty." I gave her a dumbstruck look, silently questioning her how long I was gona have to stand here for that to happen. She clearly mistook my look to be idiocy because she said:

"Don't distress your little brain now Lenore, I'll do the thinking so you just relax, ok?" Hmm… Brain… The brain is in your _head_ and your head rests on your _neck_ which reminds me of some…

"OF COURSE!" I bellowed in triumph, punching the air happily. But when looking around at the raised eyebrows around me, I quickly regretted it. No figured.

I lowered my hand which had frozen in the air and made a loud cough to excuse my sudden movement. It didn't help… I'm not too shocked though.

"Eh… I just remembered that The Yankees won the match last night! Eh he… Yippee Ki Yay or what ever you people say." (Hey that rhymed!)

Apparently I can only say the wrong things because than, with BOTH eyebrows raised, people stared at me even worse! Oh right, we don't live in New York now… Or is it New Jersey the Yankees belong? Hmm. But to be quite frank (haha, Frank!) I couldn't really care less.

"Ehem, I hate to intrude your thoughts like this Lenore, but he's looking over here." said Mary who apparently hadn't managed to keep her curiosity in chess. My eyes spun in my skull in their direction and my cheeks flushed like some one had pumped all the blood in my body to my face. But of course I ignored this because it occurred so often.

"Your blushing!" sang Nadia and spinning around on one leg like a ballerina. I gave the boy one last look to see if he was still looking but he wasn't so I started hammering down Nadia's enthusiasm angrily. How stupid was she!? What if he had been looking? I would have made a complete fool out of myself (I know I have already but let's just pretend it never happened ok?)! I hate that girl.

"Ouch! Lenore! Stop it!" snapped Nadia after her full body slap from me. She rubbed her arm with her lower lip hanging lower than usual, looking at me resentfully. I smiled satisfied.

"Come on, let's get to class." interrupted Mary quickly when Nadia opened her mouth angrily to snap something at me.

"Fine! I won't tell you where I have seen that boy before than. It's not that interesting anyways, let's just get to…"

"Tell us!" pleaded Mary and Nadia together stopping me as I was about to turn my back on them. Ah, I have the power still, good to know till the next time I want their attention…

"But of course he's to no interest to you anyways, right?" I raised my eyebrows at Mary who quickly folded her arms over her chest and giving me a VERY false don't-be-stupid sort of look.

"Pfft, of _course _he isn't!" she exclaimed while _pfft_-ing and blinking stupidly.

"Of course he _is_!" said Nadia who had taken a few steps away from Mary like she had some sort of contagious disease.

"He is hot!" she said happily, breathing the last word in Mary's ear. I looked over at him again; a reflex I assure you. He was laughing at something his friend (a not so hot thicker boy with his back to us) said which lightened up his entire face. He WAS hot; Nadia was right about that, no doubts. Tall, about 6'3 I believe, with dark brown hair covering his face beautifully and brown eyes and straight white teeth that glowed. Ah, so handsome…

"Lenny, are you drooling?" asked Mary amused while watching my face. I quickly snapped out of my trance and automatically drew a hand over my mouth to dry away the drool that _might_ have been there. (Which of course wasn't because Mary was just out to get me.)

"Oh, ha ha ha." I said over her laughter fit. Stupid friends, stupid _Mary_, stupid mom and stupid Charlotte. The one time I find a guy that I like, they pepper me with rubbish! Not mom or Charlotte yet though, because I do NOT intend to tell them that I had seen a likable guy at school today. They'd probably DIE of shock… Hmm, that's _three _times.

I told them that I had met him on the bus, but not really paying any attention to him and that he was actually the one that caused the neck damage. Nadia suppressed a laughed. Wise choice…

"I wonder what his name is." said Nadia after we had started walking and I had given Mary a deserved slap on the back of her head. I thought for a while about that. He's real name could be anything, even though he didn't look much like a _George _or _Rupert_ or any other name I could think of. His super hero name was almost even more impossible to know. I had to know his powers for that one.

We reached Mr. Medulla's classroom after several moments of silence. Mary had suggested Jake or Justin, but I rejected both of them in my head. It just didn't sound like him at all.

We all took seats second closest to the teachers desk and dug our hands down our bags to collect our books and pen and paper. It was a large class room with modern equipment everywhere and a large black billboard in the front of the class. It took a few seconds before Mr. Medulla entered the classroom holding his own copy of _Mad Science: when you are holding knowledge in your hand_.

"Good morning students." he said in his characteristic high tone as he walked over to the desk and placed himself in front of it.

"Before we get started I would like to collect the essay on truth detectors I told you to write on _Tuesday_!" The entire class groaned. I, on the other hand, smirked as I handed over my essay to Mr. Medulla first. Fortunately I had been so bored on Tuesday that I had decided to write the whole darn thing then. I know it was only the day before yesterday, but Mr. Medulla did this sort of things sometimes; unexpected tests, long essays that had to be finished the next day and, his favourite, asking us questions in class when he knew we weren't paying attention. I think it gives him an inner joy seeing our faces when he does these things…

"I haven't even started on mine yet!" wheezed Nadia horrified. Mary shook her head too in agreement. I just smiled and patted their backs and told them that Mr. Medulla would surely show them _some _sort of mercy. (Which I knew perfectly well he wouldn't.)

"Miss Blare, Miss Cassidy!" said Mr. Medulla after collecting my essay. "Detention!"

Mary gaped at him. Nadia curled her hands into fists under the table in fury. Now _this_ was fun! It's usually Mary who gets all the good grades here and now it'll be me! Hurray!

We could hear Mr. Medulla handing out detentions all over the classroom. I think the only people to whom he didn't give detentions were I and that Ethan guy and that Layla girl. Ethan Guy and Layla Girl, hmm, great superhero names. Must suggest them to them one day…

Nor Mary or Nadia were speaking to me, which I really didn't mind. Some time to think and let my mind drift into more pleasant things. I absentmindedly turned to page 257 before tuning completely out.

I wonder what his name was, his _real _name I mean. I bet something cool like Jarred or Isaac! Yeah, Jarred was cool; he could definitely be a Jarred. I'll call him that in the mean time I think, saying that-guy- that-sat-next-to-me-on-the-buss-that-is-terribly-long is very exhausting. I say 'mean time' because I DO intend to find out his name… Someday… In a dream…

Not that I would ever have the courage to actually walk over to him and ask his name, just like that. No, it had to be planned like accidentally bumping into his shoulder and drop my books at his feet. He would _of course _bend down apologetically to pick them up and our eyes would meet on his way up. Thanhe would ask _my _name (hopefully) and we would get into a little flirtatious conversation about him not knowing the way to the library and me offering to show him the way. Ah, yeah, that would have been perfect! But there was also the sad possibility that he was an ass and would tell me to sod off and watch where I was going and than walk right past me. Hmpf, I think I would have blown him into the wall or something if he did. Or start crying more likely…

"Miss Bishop!" My head fell from my hand and smashed into the desk. I blinked the tears out of my eyes to see who the intruder was, ready to trap him/her into an everlasting force ball.

"Would you kindly answer the question I just asked the class, including you?" Crap, it was Mr. Medulla. I directed all my thoughts back to reality and opened and closed my mouth like an idiot.

"Weren't you paying attention or are you just sitting there gaping like a codfish to amuse the class?" he asked coldly. Several students sniggered. I blushed (yeah, I'm as shocked as you) and closed my mouth quickly.

"I, I wasn't paying attention Mr. Medulla, I'm sorry." Well, might as well get the truth out as once. He had like, a thousand in IQ so no need to bother with the lies. I called a spade for a spade as they say. (Stupid expression by the way, I think everyone can recognize a spade when they see one.)

"Detention!" My heart sank. There went my plans for today. Well, not that I had a life anyways so…

"But you have to wait until Friday because the detention room will be full today. So, back to the concept of a life sucker console…"

I sat sulking till the bell rang and than got up and threw my cross-over over my shoulder and gave Mr. Medulla a sour look before I walked out. Mary and Nadia weren't too far behind and looked, if anything, sulkier than me.

"That, THAT…!" tried Nadia angrily when we had all gathered around Mary's locker which was closest.

"That prick!" I finished for her just as angrily. Mary slammed her locker shut with such enormous strength that I was sure that she would tear down the entire wall.

"That stupid, hideous, horrible, boring, soding, Satan's, damned, hells, ass, prick and poor excuse of a teacher is more like it!" she threw together furiously and sat down on a bench a few feet from her locker. I sniggered, lighter at heart hearing about all the things Mr. Medulla was.

"I don't really get why we are all so furious. None of us actually had any plans later to day anyways." I said, biting my tongue when realizing I was defending that dirt bag.

"Well, you got off lucky!" said Mary with a bitter laugh.

"HOW?!" I asked, my anger more or less directed in Mary's direction now. I had gotten detention like the next person! He hadn't cut me any slack!

"YOU'VE got tomorrow, all alone in a white room, undisturbed with your daydreams. While Nadia and I have to share a small room with fourteen students or so! No room for any daydreaming there!" she said annoyed at my stupidity. I nodded in understanding. She was right after all.

"I'm sorry; I could trade with you guys if you like?" I offered both Nadia and Mary. Both smiled and shook their heads.

"You actually _did_ your homework Lenny, we didn't. All you did… Well, _didn't_ do was pay attention!" said Nadia kindly and we all ended up in Math class smiling and talking like none of us had gotten any detentions.

"Jarred; yeah, that's cool! Let's call him that for now!" said Nadia after I had told them about my thoughts in Mad Science. Mary nodded in agreement but squinted at the billboard as she did.

"Any tests coming up?" I asked as I got a seat in the end of the class room. Math wasn't my thing, so I preferred to sit as far back as I could and pretend I paid attention. It wasn't hard, because Mr. Poe had very bad eyesight.

"No, not that I can see. But homework though; the five tasks after the one we finished on Monday."

"The one _some _of you finished you mean." I said bitterly, lying down on my book with my face facing up. Mary smiled.

"You didn't finish it did you?" she asked. I shrugged. "How much of the homework Mr. Poe has given us have you done Lenore?"

"Let's just say that I should have to re-do the entire chapter because 80 percent of the things I _did _do is probably wrong." I said miserably but not without a hint of desperation in my voice. Nadia laughed and said that she felt that way too. It was good to have an equal, unlike Mary who was a bloody genius. Ok, not a _genius_, she sucked in Super History and English. "It's those stupid dates, it makes me dizzy I tell you" she says when ever we're mentioning it. I can honestly say that Super History is my 'cup of tea' as the Englishmen says. I was pretty good at that and pretty good in both Mad Science and English but Math went in my left ear and right out on the other side.

Mr. Poe, an old retired Super Hero, entered the classroom and told us to start on the homework he had given us. That was the best thing about Mr. Poe, he offered us to do our HOMEwork at school so that we wouldn't have too much when we got home. Sigh, nice old Mr. Poe…

Hmm… Hmm… Hmm! My God! Why did math have to be so hard!? I mean, when, _when_ would I ever use algebra? Not in the store! Not when I'm out saving the world! Not when I get a job, because I do not intend to get a job where they need that sort of torture!

"What did you get on number 11 Lenny?" asked Nadia with her pencil in her mouth.

"Number 11? I'm still working on number 6!" I cried and growled at the row of numbers in front of me.

"I'm gona kill that idiot that invented math."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have the feeling that he's already dead." said Mary and checked the answers in the back of the book.

"Damn, someone got him before me."

"Yeah, probably your great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother or something." said Nadia in earnest. Hmm, yeah, it probably was. Because the line of women related to me has always been like me (or they have been like the first Lenore more like it). Except mom, she's not like me, or the first Lenore. But it's probably on dad's side anyways. Dad doesn't have any siblings so I can't check, but his mother did remind me a little bit about me when I think back, even though she died when I was 7. But we'll see when my daughter is born. IF a get a daughter I mean. But if I end up an old virgin like I've always imagined, my daughter will never be born! Not that my inner clock has even started ticking yet, thank God. But it would help a great deal to know that I had someone, not just _someone_ but a guy I really, really liked to cuddle up to when I felt like this… Even though I _wouldn't _feel like this if I had someone… Sigh, Lenore, you've gone all buttery on me…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: A Kronk on each shoulder. **

_Hey there! Here is my fifth chapter and I hope you enjoy it. It's not the best chapter I've written but it's essential. R&R if you please._

Not that I had ever complained about these things but the trip to my house was _long! _Ok, it wasn't long, but it most certainly was lonely! I couldn't remember the last time I had walked home all by myself! Suddenly I felt a million years older. Don't ask my why, probably because I was in desperate need of company, like old women usually are. Couldn't blame Mary and Nadia though, they were in detention now, poor things.

I could see my house now, a large yellow house behind that Layla person's smaller red one. I had always kinda liked her and _hated_ her at the same time. I hadn't been her neighbour for more than two years (that's when we won the lottery). Let's start one the 'hating her' issue; first of all, her powers are super cool! I mean, if I had had it I would have used it all the time and she refuses to use it unless she's in a situation that demands it (I remember her saying that when Coach-nice-backside-Boomer put us through power placement). And she's got a really cute boyfriend and he *sniff* _loves _her!

That is the biggest reason why I hate her though, even though it might not be fair hating someone just because they have a boyfriend… That would be a lot of hate mails to send. OK, I don't hate her than, I just _envy_ her and her boyfriend luck.

I could definitely see her and Will married in a couple of years, no problem. Married, living in a nice big house on a hill, having a Will Stronghold Junior running around in the back yard and a Layla Stronghold Junior helping her mom putting the plates on the table.

Suddenly I felt tears in my eyes as I stood there watching Layla's house, imagining all these things. I WOULD experience that even if I had to marry an old paedophile who had just rounded 90. I do doubt that though. I think I will find someone to share my life with one day, but the question is _when_? I'm so picky with guys my own age that I will probably marry at the age of 50 and be childless.

I got a nasty feeling in my stomach when I though about it and jogged the rest of the way to my house.

I don't know what my rush is anyways! I'm not even 17 yet for crying out loud!

Its mom and dad's fault I know it. I feel the pressure now because mom and dad were already engaged at my age! Or mom was my age; dad is about 5 years older than her.

Hell on earth. I though this day had been bad enough, but to put the cherry on the cake I could see Charlotte's slick, black BMW parked next to dad's large black Volkswagen. I groaned. What did she want now? Torture me further? I had half a mind on running to China and avoid Charlotte all together, but common sense got the better of me. I took short hesitant steps towards the entrance as though walking to my certain death.

"Lenore, don't just stand there like an idiot! Get inside, we've got a surprise for you!" yelled my mom from a window on the second floor. We? This wasn't good. Last time she has said that they gave me a total makeover and I ended up with a stripper's make-up and brown powder I needed a three hour shower to get rid off.

I kicked off my shoes as usual and hang my jacket at the already full hook on the wall. Hold on… _Full_ hook?

I looked down and saw a million pair of ladies shoes everywhere. I stood in silence for a couple of seconds and heard at least 10 people laughing at some unheard joke. I walked up stairs and entered the TV room where I was blinded by white fabric.

"Lenore!" said the full room as I entered in choir. I saw mom in the middle of the room, sitting with her legs crossed in the sofa with women all around her. The only boy in the room was my brother Sean who was being squeezed and kissed by every woman in the room.

"Mom, what in the world is going on?!" I asked as I was being dragged across the room by Charlotte and Layla's mother. She smiled the biggest smile when answering "I'm getting married, Lenny!"

I squinted dumbly at her and raised an eyebrow in confusion. My mom _was_ married. Wasn't she? Yes, she was, because they had wedding pictures hanging downstairs… Wait, where was dad? Had they gotten a divorce while I was at school?! No way! I mean, mom was pretty but she couldn't divorce and marry again the same day. No one could!

"Or _re_-marry if you will." she said when she saw the dumbstruck expression on my face.

"Marry who?!" I asked hysterically, looking for dad in the overcrowded room.

"Adam of course!" she said shaking her head at me. OH! RE-marry dad! Of course! How stupid am I, Jesus…

"OH!" I said smiling at her. She raised her eyebrows at me, but smiled never the less.

"But why? I mean, that's what… _Older_ people do."

"I want to be a pregnant bride so it's got to happen within this month!" A noise that sounded like "AW" echoed around the room and several women stroked my mom's cheek and congratulated me. I smiled and hugged mom happily, but than a phrase from _Bridget Jones: The edge of reason_ popped into my head and I sat down on the already full couch thinking it over.

"_Oh God, I'm never going to get married and my sodding mom and dad are doing it twice"_

How true. Didn't they have a heart!? Here I am, my fifth year of being single and torturing myself with the thought of being a virgin for ever and they decide to RE-marry?! Not that I had ever told them how I felt, that would be too humiliating. Mom would probably say something like "you'll find someone special some day Lenny" and hug me for comfort. Of course she had to say that! No mom (or good mom for that matter) could say to her daughter "you're right in thinking this honey; you WILL end up an old spinster!" That would just be cruel.

"And of course you and Claire are gona be bridesmaids!" Everyone clapped and I heard Claire (Charlotte's daughter) cheer and fuss on about wanting a white dress with laces on it. I smiled and hugged my mom again. It was sweet of her to make us bridesmaids (even though I'll bet anything that Charlotte insisted in making Claire one too) and I had already been named Godmother to my up coming sibling so it was twice as nice. It was kinda exciting because none of us knew the baby's sex, except the doctor of course. I secretly wished for a girl and I have the feeling that mom wanted that too. Sean didn't hide his enthusiasm for getting a little baby brother but dad was hard to read, I think he'd be happy either way.

"I called the wedding planner earlier today and we're getting married in the local church and I've already decided that the bridesmaids are going to be pink…"

That's wonderful, just wonderful. Pink was absolutely fantastic because it had the power to make me resemble my biggest idol; Miss Piggy. What was she thinking?! I HATED pink! It made me look like a stuffed pig! Oh well, at least none of my friends from school are going to see…

"And if the person is over 14 they have to bring a date."

My head turned slowly around to stare at my mom. Now I had definite proof, my mom was insane and didn't know her own daughter. A date. In other words I had to ask a boy to my parents wedding. I had to ASK someone to a wedding as my date. She had lost her mind. Where in the world was I going to find a boy willing to come with me as my DATE to two strangers wedding? Clark Kent is probably out saving the world at that time which means that I have to pick a boy my own age. This was horrible! Who was I going to bring!? I could rob the local male fashion shop and dress up one of their mannequins? Yeah, I could to that.

"Don't look at me like that Lenore, you'll find someone to go with!" said my mom and stroked my arm. I gave her a grimace and started taking slow steps towards the door.

There was only one thing left for me to do now; kill myself. Well, first I would kill mom and THEN I would kill myself. But I couldn't kill a pregnant woman; I would end up in jail! Not that it mattered anyway; they would have to dig me up if they wanted to arrest me and I'm not sure if a dead body was warmly welcomed by the other inmates…

Drowning most certainly sounded most tempting, the other stuff sounded so painful… Even though a gun was pain free and easy… Oh my living God, I can't believe I even have this conversation with myself! Killing myself, yeah right. You shouldn't joke with that Lenore! See, I told myself so you can't sue me now.

I let my limbs go numb and fell down on my bed, fake crying and cursing mom. What was I supposed to do?! Besides killing myself I mean and the mannequin, that was just stupid.

I _suppose _I _could_ ask a _real _boy to the wedding, but who would ever go with me?! Ok, maybe someone would come with me of their own accord but no one knows about this wedding which means that I have to ask someone if they want to come with me. No bigger deal than that. But who?

"Ask Zack!" suggested Nadia on our way to the bus the following morning. I had told them everything; mom and dad's second wedding, mom being senseless when ordering us to wear pink, that I had to bring a date and that I actually thought about suicide (ok, I left that bit out to everyone's benefit).

"NO, no, no, no! You're crazy! No!"

"Why not? I heard he broke up with Magenta this summer which means that he is available!" sang Nadia and clapped her hands. She LOVED weddings and even though she wasn't invited, she wanted it to be perfect for both me and my mom. Unless Superman landed in my back yard after fighting a comet; I doubted that I could find anyone I actually _wanted _to go with.

"I couldn't care less! I haven't got anybody I want to go with! There is something wrong with me."

"There is nothing wrong with you Lenny!" said Mary and squeezed my shoulder with one arm. I gave her a sad smile and walked faster down the road, the bus wouldn't escape from me today!

"What about that guy we saw yesterday? On the bus I mean." suggested Mary thoughtfully.

"You mean Jarred? No, I couldn't, I don't even know the guy!"

"You could _get to know _him though…" suggested Mary, rolling her eyes at my stupidity.

"I think the entire world have lost their marbles..! I can't just ask a complete stranger to my parents wedding!" I said as I got a seat in the back with Mary and Nadia.

"Come on Lenore! How else do you think people get to know each other?" Nadia demanded of me. I gave out a short but loud laugh.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of plenty of people getting to know one another by asking each other _randomly _to a wedding."

"That's NOT what I… LOOK! There he is!" Nadia interrupted herself, pointing discreetly at the boy now named Jarred. He had just entered the bus and didn't even look in our direction as he found a seat very close to the entrance of the bus.

"HUSH YOU!" I whispered and shushed Nadia as I slapped her pointing finger angrily.

"Is it fun hurting me Lenore!?" she asked annoyed, obviously thinking of the previous day. I ignored her. He had gotten a seat next to the fatter kid, too far away for me to get a good glimpse of him. It annoyed me to hell. All I could see was that other guy's double chin. It's not a good replacement really…

"You're watching him." declared Nadia happily and smiled. I gave her a dull look.

"No, I'm admiring the bus seat."

"Of course you are." said Mary and gave me a pat on the back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 One thing to keep you entertained in the detention room. **

_Chapter six everybody! I'm writing as fast as I can but never fast enough, but anyways, you might find Lenore and Lash very flirty in this chapter but it is based on a random dream I had so be nice. R&R please! I don't own the sky high concept. _

It was like some one had hit the classroom clock with a freeze beam because I swear to God, it wasn't moving. I stared at it for 10 minutes without blinking but it still wouldn't move. The time freezes when you're just waiting for your detention… True Lenny, very true.

"Eh, Mr. Poe I think the watch has stopped." said a rather short and peaky looking girl on the first row unsurely to a half sleeping Derrick Poe. I felt my head hit the desk with a loud bang.

"Oh, yes Miss Smith you are quite right." said Mr. Poe slightly surprised and tapped it with his finger twice. It made no movement so he glanced down on his wrist watch and frowned.

I was leaning over my desk like a horse on the start line. Speak man, SPEAK!

"… Yes?!" I said exasperated. He looked up to see who had made the noise and let out a short chuckle.

"It seems I've kept you here 10 minutes longer than…" I didn't catch his last words and most certainly ignored his questions on where I thought I was going on my way out of the class room. I was positively sweating. Not only from the exhaustion of running through five corridors but also the fear of being late to the ONLY detention I had ever got. Ok, not the ONLY one, I got one by Coach Boomer when I _accidentally _touched his butt during basketball practise… Hey, don't be so sceptical, I'm telling the truth here!

There was light in the tunnel, I could see the detention room at last. Sweaty and slightly curious on why Principle Powers wasn't waiting for me out side I opened the door. I was panting like a sock and took one long intake of breath when I saw that the room was already occupied…

I could feel myself going blue and exhaled silently as the doors closed behind me with a swoosh.

It was Jarred. Why me, why me!? It's always me isn't it? You don't have to answer because I know the answer very well. It's yes by the way…

He was looking up at me with a crocked eye brow as though examining weather or not I deserved his attention. He didn't say anything for a long while but, than again, neither did I. I suddenly felt very self conscious. How did I look? Probably like I'd been to hell and back a few times. I caught myself trying to puff up my hair so that my resemblance to a pig would be less transparent. I thought the better of it. Let the pig in me come forth! See if I care! No boy is going to affect my looks! And especially not one who's looking at me as though I've just said all this out loud… Oh God..! Don't come here and tell me that he's a mind reader, I think I would seriously consider… No, wait. You can't use your powers in this room. PUH! I can breath again… Ops, I have the worst breath in the world. Ok, no more cheese bagels for breakfast.

"Eh, hi." He finally said. If I hadn't seen his lips moving I would have thought it was my imagination. No, he clearly said hi.

"Hi!" I said and lifted my hand half an inch in a salute.

"You have a detention too?" I was on the brim of looking over my shoulder as to see if some other person had entered. I thanked myself for not doing it. I thought about saying something funny about me always spending my free hours here, but I thought that it was better just to answer like any other normal person would do. He wasn't Mary or Nadia after all.

"Yeah, I wasn't paying attention during class." He smirked and nodded. I couldn't help put to melt a little bit at his grin because, well… IT WAS BEAUTIFUL! So glad his not a mind reader…

He was looking at me and coughed a little before he gestured towards the seat next to him.

"Eh, you can sit down. It's not taken or anything." I cursed myself when I realised I was still standing by the door like a fool. I smiled and took a seat next to him and placed my hands wearily on the desk. It was so weird sitting there with him in silence… Ok, it was weird sitting there with him in all! I mean HE is the reason I'm even here! Bastard. I could have been eating lunch with Mary and Nadia now at our usual table but _no_! He had to be so damn cute and… Thinkable, that he got me landed in detention. I'm accusing him of doing something he isn't responsible of again aren't I? I have that nasty habit…

"What's your name anyways?" It plumped out of me. I blushed when he gave his desk a crocked smile and cleared his throat before he answered.

"I'm Lash, hero." He said, not looking at me. Lash… Ok… I kinda liked Jarred. Oh well, I knew he wasn't really called that, it was just a small hope… Sniff.

"Cool."

"Hero or sidekick?" He asked and looked at me with a raised eyebrow again. I wish he wouldn't, it made me feel like I was interrogated. By a really hot police officer mind you.

"Um, hero. Why?" I asked curious. I almost added "and I'm Lenore by the way if it interests you" but I didn't. No one asks each other that anymore, just distant relatives and… Well, super villains.

I doubt that he's my mother's brother's cousin's child and I kinda doubt that he's a super villain… He's way too cute. But on the other side Barron Battle was a hunk. Not that I've ever thought about him in that way! Pfft, pfft…

"Nice to know." He said and gave me a wide smile before he reached out for my hand. When I didn't take it he raised his eyebrows at me amused.

"Sara, Christina, Amy, Marie… Olga, give it to me." he said and shook his hand a little so I would take it. I smirked. Had he thought about my name too? Nah, don't get your hopes up now. He's only a boy. Ok, he didn't look much like a boy, more like a young adult perhaps. I could see that he didn't care much about the morning shave because some hairs where visible on his neck. It was death cute I tell you. A real manly man, unlike the other gits that's running around Sky High with perfect clothes and straight teeth and nicely shaved cheeks… If they DID shave at all. I can't really see Will with a face covered in scum. He was too much of a baby.

"Make a guess." I said and turned my head forwards again with a smirk. I knew he would never ever in a million years guess right. My mom had given me an unusual name, that's for sure.

"Lenore."

I gaped at him. HOW!?

"You ARE a mind reader!" I exclaimed and looked at him in wonder.

"Not really, just paying attention when people talk." he said and laughed at my blushing face.

"Who's spoken?" I demanded of him.

"Gwen." He said indifferent.

"What ever you've heard it's all a big fat… Hold on, Gwen as in Gwen Grayson?" I turned rather pale. How did he know her? Were they going out? Were they friends? Related perhaps? I was praying for the last suggestion. She was a W.H.O.R.E. Cute and innocent on the outside but a killer on the inside. Mary and I were forced to share a cabin with her when we were at summer camp. She put worms in Mary's bed and spit in my drink. And I don't even want to think about what she did to Mary's toothbrush! Let's just say that it took five weeks to get it removed from Mary's mouth and three weeks at the shrink to get over it all…

"What did she tell you about me? I swear if she mentioned the whole spin the bottle incident I'm gona…"

"She only told me your name! Relax; you can keep your dirty little…"

"OH! I just remembered where I've seen you before!" I spit out and pointing at him as though giving him a hard lecture. Than my face dropped and I let out a long and understanding "oh".

"Yeah…" said Lash and sighed. Of course he was a super villain; he was way too cute to be a regular boy (man… Pick one). Wait, *scrolls up the page* I just said the opposite didn't I? Oh well, that's me in a nutshell.

"Eh… So… You're here to finish the year you missed out on because of… _That_ day." I said kinda unsure of what to say. I couldn't blame myself; I was sitting in a room _all by myself_ with a guy that almost destroyed the school (and happened to be incredibly hot) AND almost turned everyone into baby's… I know it all!

He nodded with a sad smile and let out a loud sigh before he let his head fall backwards. I wanted to touch him and the minute I realized that that was what I wanted I wanted to slap myself (I want a lot of things). It was that thigh! It wasn't even an inch from me and I just wanted to lay my hand on it! Like a good whore would have done… Ok, perhaps not a whore but a very… Flirtatious person. And who knows perhaps he's *swallow* gay! I think I would have tossed myself off the edge of the school, I mean, not that I would be too surprised. That's just my luck. Not that I'm a homophobic! My God how could I be when my mom's brother is gay? He's the coolest person in the world! One time he bought me a _real _D&G purse for my birthday. I kissed him for a month! It was so nice and *pushes Fast Forwards* and than I dropped my cookie in his tea! But it all turned out fine, I mean, he's gay!

"I never thought I'd sit in this room again." He suddenly said when the silence started to bother me. I looked at him. He was grinning a little. "It's just like prison."

I swallowed. I couldn't say "yeah, tell me about it" because I've never been to prison and (more importantly) I'd sound like the biggest rebel ever made. So instead I just nodded understandingly.

He looked at me and let out another dead cute laugh.

"You have no idea of what I'm talking about do you?"

"Yes I do!" I said insulted. He made it sound as though he had just explained the easiest math problem in the world to a three year old (… Bad example). This only made him laugh harder. Insulted as I was I folded my arms and tried to talk over his loud laughter.

"Just because you've been to prison doesn't mean that you're one of a kind you know!"

"Yes it does." He said sniggering. I blushed furiously and let out an exasperated groan.

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"We could go on forever you know." He said and folded his legs and laid them on the table. I couldn't help but to notice how incredibly tall he was and those stripes didn't help. He had medium long hair (longer than I could remember) and the most boyish grin on his face. I could just slap him and hug him all at once because a part of me was saying that the world most self centred boy was sitting next to me and another part was, well, it was in heaven. It was like having two Kronk's on your shoulders… It made me feel heavy for a reason…

"Yes, and we both know that I would win." I said satisfied. He laughed in disbelief and put his feet down and leaned over closer to me. I could feel my temperature rising. Kronk number one had completely blacked out; I was just trying to keep my blushing under control. And knowing me we all know that it didn't work.

"I doubt that sweetie." I wanted to grab him by the collar and shake him senseless. The other Kronk dominated now. That son of a (insert name here)! He could be as cute as he wanted! NO ONE spit at Lenore Bishop's pride! Or need-to-be-right mechanism in my head. It had evolved over the years but I think it started when I was 8 and asked the man behind the counter if he could send out a few people to clean up some mess in the meat section (my mom's request of course) and he told me that there was no mess in the meat section. I told him otherwise because I'd just seen it. We stood there arguing for 15 minutes before my mom dragged me (by my ponytail mind you!) out of the shop. You don't want to know what I did to his car… And his wife…

Instead of answering I sat in silence with my arms folded. It seemed to amuse him though because he stared at me with the biggest grin on his face. Than, after a few minutes in silence, he sat back, trying to be serious, and started talking in the most sarcastic tone of voice I had ever heard.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you. I'm _sure_ you're a real rebel when you want to." I turned around rather dramatically and glared at him.

"You're _damn_ right I am!" I said and put pressure on the curse as to prove that I too cursed. Even though I didn't… That much. I said bloody hell, but I mean so does Ron Weasley. But so what if I didn't curse? Isn't that a good thing?! Mom always praises my good mouth, telling relatives that I was the sweetest girl in the world. But on the other hand _Sean_ curse more than I do (not that he has the slightest idea of what it means).

"I actually _took_ a pencil from the local bank a few days ago! _Without_ paying for it." I said proudly, expecting it to whip the smirk off his face. It didn't though, it only enlarged it (it actually looked as though he had just had a million dollars thrust upon him in the end…).

"Really?" he said (with a very sarcastic surprised tone when I think back). I nodded proudly.

"I thought you got those things for free over there."

I blushed so violently that I could barely (because of the loss for blood) feel my fingers. I turned away from him again and let my hair fall in front of my face so that he wouldn't see how red I was. Silently cursing myself, I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me turn to face him again. I could clearly see that he was amused and I had to use all the amount of self control I had not to knock him sideways off his chair in anger. But my temporary anger burst vanished when a soft smile spread across his face and I could sorta tell that he wanted me to talk to him again. I could feel some of the angry red colour leave me (but he still had his hand on my shoulder so there were still pink dots here and there on my cheeks) and I half returned the smile (it might have been a grimace, I can't tell).

"Let's talk about something else." he suggested, more kindly than I had expected. I nodded my agreement and he removed his hand from my shoulder (I barely managed to suppress a groan) and placed them behind his head before he placed his legs once again on his desk. I had never seen such a smug looking guy in my entire life, except Sean during Christmas when dad is baking. Next day the dough is mysteriously gone…

We talked about a lot and nothing. Fist we talked about school and teachers. I wasn't surprised that he showed no sign of interest in any of the subjects we talked about, he didn't seem like the academic type. Than there was something about a monkey but I'm not sure what that had to do with anything…

"What do you do anyway?" He asked after a few seconds of comfortable silence. I was about to answer that I was trying to find any meaning behind us talking about a monkey when he continued, seeing my confused look.

"What's your power I mean?"

"I can make electrical shields." I said, raising my hand to demonstrate when I remembered that you can't use your powers in the detention room. He actually looked impressed, nodding and smiling like the cutie he was.

"No wonder you're a hero." He said and retied his shoe lazes (all stars to your attention). This comment kinda irritated me. I know he was a hero-loving-sidekick-hating fellow but for God's sake he has been to prison! He's been punished for what he did! He should have learned that bullying only gets you so far.

"You like sidekicks don't you?" he must have seen the disapproving look I was sending him because he wasn't smiling anymore.

"Well, yeah. They're just people like you and me." I said, examining my knees.

"Come on! They're pathetic! They're scared of their own shadow." I wanted to pretend I hadn't heard him, but I have never in my entire life managed that and this was certainly no exception. I whirled around in my seat to glare at him. He looked, in lack of a better word, scared, probably thinking about what I had said about my powers.

"They're only scared because of bullies like you!" I said fiercely. He seemed to remember that we were in the detention room and that the only damage I could do to him had to be inflicted by using violence. And seeing that he was twice my height and a _boy_ he seemed less intimidated.

He leaned over again and smirked.

"Yes I am and you _like it_." I gaped at him. That son of a (very nasty word here)! Imagining that I would even _touch _that scum bag! (I would but that's between us.)

"You arrogant little…!"

"It turns you on, admit it!" he said before I could think of a word to describe him. I could tell he was joking by the way he was looking at me and I couldn't suppress a grin.

"Pig!" I threw at him jokily.

"I'm a _bad, bad _boy." he said in a sensual tone and licked his lips. I bit my lip so that I wouldn't shout out in laughter and continued my taunting before he could repeat his sentence.

"Pig, pig, pig!"

"I'm such a badass you have no idea." I stood up, placing my hands over my ears, still smiling, singing loudly so that I couldn't hear a word he was saying. He got up too and we stood there for a few seconds yelling jokily at each other. I could hear few words through my hands and a loud chorus of London bridge is falling down except short things like; criminal boys, turns you on, spank you and behind a shack…

Than, without warning I felt two arms lifting me into the air and laying me down on the floor while singing loudly "bad boys, bad boys. What you gona do? What you gona do when they come for you". I stopped my singing and shrieked as he placed himself upon me, pinning my arms over my head. I thought I was going to die when I saw him grinning down at me, only two inches from my face. I half hoped he was going to rape me (even though it wouldn't have been rape if I was voluntary which I most certainly would have been!) when he started to tickle me telling me loudly how much better bad boys was in bed.

"No they are not!" I yelled, laughing uncontrollably as he tickled. "I've heard geeks have a larger _thing_." He stopped and looked wickedly down on me as though he had caught me in the act of doing something really naughty.

"How do you know?!"

"I said I have _heard_ you dim wit!"

"Yeah, you like bad boys, I forgot." He teased, still holding my arms tightly above my head.

"Geeks!" I yelled to taunt him.

"I'm warning you!"

"Oh, what are you going to do?" I asked, unimpressed.

"I'll…" He said uncertainly, glancing around the room for help. "I'll _spit_ on you!" He said triumphantly.

"You wouldn't dare!" He was cleaning his throat nastily and nodded in earnest. I stared to twist in his grip while expressing my disgust (still laughing of course).

"I'll do it! I swear to God!" He said thickly with his mouth full of spit. My head spun in all directions, crying for help between my laughter fits.

"Say that bad boys turn you on!"

"No way!"

"Say it or I _will_ spit!"

"No! You wouldn't dare, I'd kill you!"

"I'll spit!"

"Ew!"

"What is going on in here?!" Lash froze and I stopped screaming form help in an instant. It was Principal Powers, in person.

"Mr. Martin and Miss Bishop, what are you think you are doing?" she was so intimidating in her navy blue jacket and skirt and three inches heels that I only managed to gag stupidly at her. I didn't dare to look at Lash who seemed to be frozen on the spot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Elevator fear **

_Hey, I know this chapter is kinda short but I liked the way it ended so I though that one short chapter wouldn't kill you. And I know that this chapter is a little bit late but please forgive me, it's Christmas and… Yeah, that's not a good excuse, sorry anyway. Enjoy! R&R I don't own any of the characters you recognize and I don't own the Sky High concept. _

I could hear Lash swallowing his spit nastily and quickly letting go of my wrists as though he had burned himself. After opening and closing my mouth seven times I decided to keep it shut while trying very hard not to blush (which we both know was impossible). Lash helped me up and cleared his throat is embarrassment. When Principal Powers continued to crock her eyebrow at us I finally decided to speak.

"We're sorry Principal Powers, we… Eh, were bored and it just, well…" I stuttered stupidly. I felt like such an idiot. It was like she had walked in on us doing it or something! No need to look so serious! Besides, she had just ruined the best moment I had ever had with a cute boy… She should feel so guilty…

"Miss Bishop, you are aware that this is the detention room? You're not supposed to have fun." She said sharply. I decided not to say anything, better to keep your mouth shut when talking to authority; I learned that at camp…

"And you Mr. Martin of all people should really think about what you are doing, we don't want you landed in jail again do we?"

"No sir!" Lash said, sounding rather amused. Principal Powers ignored Lash and told us that we were both dismissed and left. I stood there looking sideways at Lash who clapped his hands together and strode over to the desk to fetch his things. I had no idea of what to say… "Thank you for a good time?!" "Hope I see you soon?!" make a cute little hand gesture and say "call me!"

I don't think so sister. There should be manuals on what to say in moments like this; _What to say in awkward moments _by_ Scarlett Johansson_. Hmm, nah she would probably use the "call me" line and I would rather jump in the river than say that (if the water was warm and there were no sharks of course). I was spared the awkwardness when Lash spoke to me, throwing his simple brown bag over his shoulder.

"What are you up to this weekend?" He sat halfway onto the desk looking at me with those cute brown eyes. I wanted to say something cool. I wracked my brain for something to say, perhaps making up a party over at Mary's house. After three, four seconds of silence I decided on the truth.

"Absolutely _nothing_ worth mentioning." He laughed and said with the cutest voice "The same."

We walked out of the room and down the hall together, in something I felt was a comfortable silence. I was about to think about what had just happened when I remembered that I had absolutely no idea of what Lash's power was. I was so scared to think about anything that I almost walked straight into a garbage can. When I was finished cursing myself for this incident I figured that there was no harm in asking him.

"What's your power by the way? You never told me."

"I thought you didn't care about stuff like that." He said amused. I blushed and muttered under my breath that I was just curious.

"The name kinda says it." He said and dug his hands down his pockets. "I stretch." He said proudly, looking down at me.

"So that's why you're so tall." It slipped out of me. He grinned and crocked an eyebrow at me.

"I don't really know." He sighed. "Possibly."

We had reached the exit and than it struck me; how the bloody hell was I supposed to get home? All the busses had left and there wasn't a living soul in the school yard. I gaped at the thought of spending the night here with Lash (gaped in a good way of course). Perhaps he slept naked...? No! Bad Lenore! What if he _was_ a mind reader and had lied to you so that he could get good access into your mind?! Did you ever think of that? No I didn't because I was to busy picturing him naked (even though that's no sin considering his good looks).

"What are you thinking?" he said in a slight sing song voice. I let out an inside sigh of relief and expressed my thoughts on how we were supposed to get home.

"Eh," he said unsurely, giving the school yard a quick glance. "The last time I was in detention I used my powers to get down."

"What?!" I said exasperated. How in the world was I supposed to get down using a power shield? I let my mind wander and tried to find the best way of getting home SAFELY. There were none… I could jump off the school grounds and hope for the best but I was no sky diver! And dad would kill me, that's for sure (or re-kill me more likely).

"Don't worry; I'll give you a lift." He said and walked over to the edge, shaking his arms like he was testing them. My heart lit up like a lightning ball and I strolled over to him, thanking him as I did.

"Eh, ok." He said uncertainly, red in the face as he turned to me. Hold on, red in the face? Was he embarrassed? Oh my God, this is historical!

"Put your hands around my neck… If, if it's ok I mean." He was so cute that I was fighting the urge to throw myself at him. But thinking that it might cost us our lives (thinking that we were standing very close to the edge of the school) I thought the better of it.

I too blushed but did what he told me to. He smelled so good! Like a God! I tried not to make the gesture a hug but, for heavens sake, I had my arms around his neck, how could I make it NOT look like a hug?

He sat, me following his movement, down on the edge and managed to drop down so that we were dangling from the school grounds. I let out a small shriek and griped tightly around his neck, all thought of making it not look like a hug blown out of my mind. I felt him snigger in my hair but I ignored it. He could laugh all he wanted! I wouldn't adjust my grip no matter what he said or did. He wasn't even holding me! My life depended on me and me alone! With this thought I hugged him (in lack of a better word) tighter and felt his warm chin on mine. God it almost made me lose my grip on him! Concentrate now Lenny, concentrate! If I died, Lash would die too, but from different reasons mind you… I don't think my dad would have minded taking the shot gun off the wall if that happened.

It was like going down an elevator and it was terrifying I tell you because Lash had decided that suddenly going fast were extremely amusing, seeing the look on my face. The first time he did it I screamed for fully 2 minutes before he managed to calm me down. I called him things I had never called anybody before but I was making him laugh so hard that I had to stop. The second time he did this I managed not to scream but dug my nails hard into his neck.

We reached the ground with no bigger injuries than being mentally damaged for life and a life long fear of elevators. I tried to let go of him in the most normal and buddy like manner as possible; letting go of him to fast or to slowly would kill the chances of me getting any sleep tonight.

"Er, well, thank you for dropping me off." I said awkwardly and added in an after thought; "I'm glad we didn't die."

"I'm glad you didn't pee your pants." he said casually with a crooked smile. I was on the verge of telling him that it wasn't long before I had but I just sniggered.

"It's getting late, I better be off." I said and took a few steps backwards as to indicate that I was heading that way… Well, I _think _that was my way home anyway. It was hard to tell, it was getting dark and we weren't even close to the bus stop. I looked around for signs of recognition but there weren't any.

"I think _your _off is _that_ way." He said, amused, as he pointed at the road to the left. He must have noticed the questioning look I was giving him because he continued; "I saw your house the day you sat next to me on the bus. I think it was the day you cracked your neck, if I'm not wrong."

"You noticed that did you?" I said embarrassed and made a grimace when he nodded. Great, just what I needed, another reason to blush when he looked at me. I'm just glad he wasn't rubbing it in my face; he looked like a rubber…

"I hope you land yourself in detention more often Lenore, it was… an experience." he said, grinning, and put his hands in his pockets.

"I wouldn't be surprised to see _you _in detention though; Principal Powers will probably reserve a seat for you everyday till graduation after witnessing your attempt to _rape_ me." I smirked at his expression and put my hands on my back and walked slowly away.

"_Rape_ you?! I'd love to see anyone try." He said and howled with laughter. "But form an outsider, I suppose it looked like rape."

"You rapist, you should be glad I don't turn you in." I joked and smiled as I heard his laughter billow through the street.

"As long as you don't sue me, you house is big enough as it is. Did you freaking win the lottery or something?" He said, half exasperated, half amused.

"Yes."


End file.
